Over the last few years, organic light emitting diodes (OLED) have several advantages such as self-luminescence, quick response times, wide viewing angles, high brightness, light, and thin. Thus, the OLED potential market future is greatly expected.
However, OLED devices are sensitive to water and oxygen. Penetration of water and oxygen greatly negatively influences products lives. That is why effective encapsulating matters. Nowadays, in a conventional OLED display panel encapsulation structure, inorganic layers are hydrophilic and organic layers are hydrophobic. Therefore, during manufacturing of organic layers, the ink for inkjet printing is difficult to flow and spread uniformly on the inorganic layers and easy to form ink droplets on the inorganic layers. Furthermore, organic layers may have cavities. Water, oxygen and impurities from outer environment may penetrate into the OLED display panel through the cavities to result in a shorter product life and oxidation of OLED device.
In summary, a new OLED display panel encapsulation structure shall be provided to solve issues described above. For example, the ink for inkjet printing is difficult to flow and spread uniformly on the inorganic layers and easy to form ink droplets on the inorganic layers. Furthermore, organic layers may have cavities and water, oxygen and impurities from outer environment may penetrate into the OLED display panel through the cavities to result in a shorter product life and oxidation of OLED device.